1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to video game systems and video-game memory mediums, and more particularly to a video game system and video-game memory medium for playing a game by choosing a course therefor or displaying a player object moving to defeat enemies, such as in a shoot game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional video game it is impossible to re-play once-cleared course in the middle of the game. The once-cleared course cannot be replayed unless the game machine is reset to replay the game again from the beginning. Furthermore, prior art video games that displays a moving player object on which hit determination is made only register a hit at one point thereof.
In a game to compete with a total score of clearing courses of among a plurality of courses, when one course is cleared at a high score, and another course is cleared at a low score, the total score would still be low. Due to this, a high score is difficult for a player to achieve. Futhermore, in order to replay a course the game machine requires resetting in order to allow the game to replay from the beginning. Thus, even if the player does not want to play a course again, he is forced to replay the game from the beginning. Accordingly, the player is burdened with unwanted labor, thereby losing his interest in the game or having a burdensome feelings during the game.
Also, games using a player object operable to determine hit at only one point thereof, it is impossible to give variation of display to each effected portion of the player object. This makes it difficult to display the player object with diversification, thus imposing limitation on image representation. As a result interest in such a game further is reduced.
Therefore it is a principal object of this invention to provide a novel video game system and game-processing memory medium.
It is another object of this invention to provide a video game system and game-processing memory medium, which makes it possible, where a plurality of courses are provided, to gain a high score even in a difficult game, and advance to a same course (i.e. replay) even after clearing a course or scene difficult to manipulate, so that the player can win a high and satisfactory score without requiring resetting of the game data thereby, enhancing game amusement and the player""s feeling of achievement.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a video game system and video-game memory medium, which has a player object divided into a plurality of portions which can register hit determinations so that the display the player object is changed depending upon the portion damaged, thereby providing greater display variation and and improving interest in the game.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a video game system and video game memory medium, having a player object that is varied in movement in a diversified manner depending upon how the player operates an operating means, giving realistic motion to the player object and providing player interest.
It is another object of this invention to provide a video game system and video game memory medium, having a player object that is varied in movement depending on based on each divisional portion, thereby giving realistic motion to the player object improving player interest.
A video game system according to this invention, having an operating means to be operated by a player, and an image processing apparatus for supplying image data to a display unit to display and vary an display image according to a program and depending on operation of the operating means, wherein the operating means includes a direction designating means to designate a direction of movement of a player object and a plurality of motion designating switches for designating a motion of the player object, comprises: a player object image data generating means for generating data to display an image of the player object; a course image data generating means for storing with a plurality of course data to display different courses through which the player object can advance, and displaying one course chosen based on an operating state of the operating means by the player; an object image data generating means for displaying an image of an object other than the player object on each of the courses through which the player object advances; a choosing-screen data generating means for displaying a course choosing screen by which a course next to play is chosen from among the courses by operation of the operating means when starting a game or clearing a course; a score-giving condition setting means for setting a condition to give an in-a-course score to the respective courses; a score-giving condition detecting means for detecting that a score-giving condition set by the score-giving condition setting means is met depending on the relationship between the player object and the other object when the player object is advancing on the chosen course, a first score count means for counting a score on the course depending on an output of the score-giving condition detecting means when the player object is advancing on the course chosen; a course-clear detecting means for detecting that a clear condition for each course is met by the player object; a course-score memorizing means for memorizing on a course-by-course basis a score that has been counted for the course of among the courses by the first score count means; a control means for writing a cleared-course score that is counted by the first score count means into a corresponding area of the course-score memorizing means to the cleared course when the course-clear detecting means detects a course clear, and resetting the first score counting means to write an initial value into a corresponding area of the course-score memorizing means for a course immediately-before cleared, based on choosing to advance to a same course; and a second score count means for determining a sum of the course-scores memorized in the course-by-course area of the course-score memorizing means.
A video game machine is in accordance with the invention includes an external memory medium such as a ROM. The external memory medium comprises: a player object image data generating program for generating data to display an image of the player object; a course image data generating program for storing a plurality of course data to display different courses through which the player object can advance, and displaying one course chosen based on an operating state of the operating means by the player; an object image data generating program for displaying an image of an object other than the player object on each of the courses through which the player object advances; a choosing-screen data generating program for displaying a course choosing screen by which a course next to play is chosen from among the courses by operation of the operating means when starting a game or clearing a course; a score-giving condition setting program for setting a condition to give an in-a-course score to the respective courses; a score-giving condition detecting program for detecting that a score-giving condition set by the score-giving condition setting means is met depending on the relationship between the player object and the other object when the player object is advancing on the course chosen; a first score count program for counting a score on the course depending on an output of the score-giving condition detecting means when the player object is advancing on the course chosen; a course-clear detecting program for detecting that a clear condition for each course is met by the player object; a course-score memorizing program for memorizing on a course-by-course basis a score that has been counted for the course of among the courses by the first score count means; a control program for writing a cleared-course score that is counted by the first score count means into a corresponding area of the course-score memorizing means to the cleared course when the course-clear detecting means detects a course clear, and resetting the first score counting means to write an initial value into a corresponding area of the course-score memorizing means to a course immediately-before cleared, based on choosing to advance to a same course; and a second score count program for determining a sum of the course scores memorized in the course-by-course area of the course-score memorizing means.
The memory medium, e.g. an external ROM, is has stored therein a player object image data generating program, a course image data generating program and an object image data generating program so that the video game machine can display a player object image and other object images, according to image data provided by these programs, on the display device.
The video game machine includes a CPU and a RCP (Reality Co-Processor) by which a choosing screen is displayed on the displaying device so that the player is allowed to choose a course at the start of a game or upon clearing a course. Thus, the player can choose a course to begin the game.
During playing a game, the score condition detecting means detects whether or not a score-giving condition (hit detection) is satisfied by the relation of the player object to another object. If the condition is satisfied, the first score count means counts a score for the course. If a course clear is detected by the course-clear detecting means, a first score counted by the first score count means is written into an area of the course-score memorizing means, and the first score count means is reset.
When a course that is already cleared is again chosen by the player, an initial value is written to a relevant area of the course-score memorizing means. Therefore, this course is started, and a first score is counted. The first score is summed up by the second score count means.
According to this invention, a video game system and video game memory is provided which can enhance a realism feeling in a video game improve a player""s feeling of achievement, and increase interest in the video game.
Also, where a plurality of courses are provided, it is possible to achieve a high score even in a difficult game, and advance to the same course (i.e. replay) even after clearing the course or scene difficult to manipulate, so that the player can win a high and satisfactory score without to replay the entire game, thereby enhancing game amusement and satisfying the player""s feeling of achievement.
In one aspect of this invention, a video game system comprises: a player-object image data generating means for generating data to display an image of the player object combined by a plurality of divided portions of the player object; an influencing object image data generating means for generating influencing object image data to display an influencing object image displayed around the player object to have an effect upon the player object; a hit determining means for determining a hit for each of the divided portions of the player object when the player object is influenced by the influencing object; an image changing means for changing the image data generated by the player-object image data generating means so as to vary the display of the divided portions of the player object hit-determined by the hit determining means; and a moving state changing means for changing a moving state of the player object depending on a position of the divided portion of the player object given change by the image changing means.
Each divisional portion of the player object may be further constituted by a plurality of sub-divisional portions. In such a case, the image changing means changes the image data generated by the player-object image data generating means in such a manner that change in display is given to a sub-divisional portion of a divisional portion of the player object on which the hit determining means has determined a hit.
Note that the player object is typically selected in symmetry in left and right as viewed in plan. The hit determining means detects which portion in left or right has been hit on the player object. The image changing means causes change to a shape on a side determined to be hit by the hit determining means. The moving state changing means causes to change the moving state in a manner different between a side changed and a side unchanged by the image changing means.
For example, if the player object is in a shape of an airplane, if the right wing is assumed hit-determined, the image changing means changes the right-wing shape. In this state, if the player object is designated to move by the joystick, the moving state changing means slows down the moving speed of the right wing as compared to the left-wing moving speed. Accordingly, the player object (airplane) begins to fly in a curved path toward the right in a natural fashion.
As a result, it is possible to realize a dramatic and interesting video game, if a divisional portion of the player object is hit-determined to change a state of display of the player object depending upon a portion damaged.
If the player object is configured to vary in movement in a diversified manner so that the player has to operate an operating means to cope with the variation, a dramatic and interesting video game is provided that has increased realistic movement of the player object.
If the player object is changed in movement depending on an amount of affected for each divisional portion of the player object, a dramatic and interesting video, game is provided that has realistic movement of the player object.
The above described objects and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.